


Just to Be With You

by darkreverie86



Series: Here For You [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkreverie86/pseuds/darkreverie86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt "date".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just to Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "date".

Sometime during her shift the clouds decided to make good of their threat - it was now raining steadily. Kate was grateful her shift was finally over but there was something else she was looking forward to seeing a certain handsome stranger named Erik

She could see Erik outside under the awning waiting for her. He was wearing the same black turtleneck and brown leather jacket he was earlier. He turned when he heard the door open.

"Catherine" Erik said when she stopped in front of him.

"Erik" she responded smiling back at him.

Since it was rather nippy outside they agreed to go somewhere close by for coffee and a bite to eat.

"So, tell me why a nice girl like you is working someplace like that" he asked inquiring about her job.

"Well, it's a long story" she started to explain "I came to New York for college...and well I needed a job close by"

He understood the need to servive, he was the last person to judge anyone. Time passed to quickly as it has a tendacy to do when your happy and in love. He drove her home - she usually took th bus.

"I would like to see you again" Erik told her when they arrived at her apartment.

"I would like that" she responded smiling and gave him her number "call me" she said before unlocking the door.

She turned back around and their eyes met before their came together in a soft kiss. They lingered there for a few moments before she pulled away "I'll talk to you later." He nodded and promised to call her later that day.


End file.
